


Long Live the Car Crash Hearts

by newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme/pseuds/newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school definitely isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Mikey is nearly invisible,Pete cares too much about everything, Gerard can't stop getting into trouble, Frank is too clingy, Brendon is too quiet, and Ryan is too weird. Not that any of them care too much. They tend to stick together, and everything seems great for the group. Well, until there's an accident and nobody is the same. Things change drastically for the group, and Mikey is stuck with the worst of it. Warning, this story may be triggering so proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

“Mikey I swear to god you better get off your lazy ass and get the fuck up!” Gerard shouted into Mikey’s ear. Mikey pulled the blankets over his head, ignoring the yelling from his older brother. It was 7:30 in the morning and no sane person would be up this early. “Please.” Gerard pleaded. “I don’t want to be late again.”

Mikey reluctantly sat up. “You don’t have to wait for me.” He said. “I don’t need to be driven everywhere.”

Gerard pulled back the dark curtains back. The bedroom was bathed in a dull, gray light. Mikey nearly hissed at the light. There was a reason he never opened the curtains. He stared out the window, and groaned when he noticed the raindrops chasing each other down the glass and heard the soft tapping.

“You’re welcome to walk,” Gerard said, “But I don’t think it’s a very good idea.”

“I don’t want to.” He whined. “Do I really have to go today?”

“If you want to take it up with mom, then sure, you can stay home.”

Mikey sighed and got out of the bed. “I’ll be ready in 15 minutes.” He said, pulling a black shirt and jeans out of his dresser.

“I’m leaving in 5 minutes.” Gerard said, leaving the room.

“Love you too.” Mikey called out into the hallway. He reluctantly got changed and grabbed a granola bar before joining Gerard in his car. He stared in the mirror, attempting to fix his hair, which was a mess of frizz and knots.

“Do you have a brush or something in here?” Mikey asked, digging through the glove compartment of the ’05 Chevy. Gerard shook his head and drove off. The car ride ended up as a “hurry up and fix your hair before anyone sees you,” and unfortunately, Mikey didn’t do a very good job.

“You’re like a teenage girl when it comes to your hair.” Gerard joked, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, well what about you and your eyeliner?” Mikey retorted.

“That’s different.”

“Mmhmm.” The two brothers burst into laughter. It was times like these where Mikey was grateful to have a brother like Gerard.

Gerard parked in front of the school, and the boys went their separate ways. The building was fairly empty despite the fact that class started in 3 minutes. Well, mostly empty. The only people in the hallways happened to be crowded around an area right near Mikey’s locker. He considered going straight to class, but his chemistry textbook was in the locker, and he needed that. He opened the locker, praying that nobody would see him, but the squeaky hinges gave away his position. He grabbed the textbook and began to walk away, but someone called his name.

“Mikey Way!” Pete shouted, throwing his arm across Mikey’s shoulders. “How are you?” Mikey attempted to pull himself away, but Pete’s grip was firm.

“Hi Pete.” He muttered, preparing to be humiliated in front of the uncomfortably large group of people.

“Where are you heading in such a hurry?”

“I kinda have a class right now.” Mikey replied. As if on cue, the bell rang and the group dispersed, but much to Mikey’s disappointment, Pete didn’t let him go. “Do you mind?” He half whimpered.

“What class?”

“Chemistry.” Mikey said, still trying to wrestle himself out of Pete’s arm.

“Yeah, you’re cutting with me.” Pete declared, pulling Mikey towards the football fields and into the pouring rain. He ignored Mikey’s protests and attempts to pull himself free.

Pete dragged Mikey behind the bleachers, finally letting go of his arm. “Real original.” Mikey remarked. “Nobody’s ever sat behind the bleachers to cut class before.” There was a sharp edge of sarcasm in his voice.

“It may not be original, but it’s effective. I’ve never been caught behind here before, so I might as well do it until I am.”

“Interesting point, now, can I go to class?”

To Mikey’s surprise, Pete said, “Sure, why not?” He began to leave, thankful that Pete wasn’t keeping him hostage, but stopped when he realized that it was probably too late to go to class and he was just going to embarrass himself by walking in late. He walked back to Pete, who gave him a confused look.

“What?” Mikey asked. “I hate chemistry.” Pete’s mouth twisted into a smile as Mikey joined him on the floor.

“I’m sure that’s not why you changed your mind.” Pete said.

“If you must know, I’m still here because I don’t want to look like an idiot walking into class late. And it’s also very wet out there and very dry under here.”

“Valid excuse.”

“Now, why do you want me here?”

“Ryan’s bailing on me for Brendon, and you were a pretty easy catch.” Pete admitted.

“So I’m a second choice?” Mikey said, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah basically.”

“Well then.”

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes. Pete broke it by saying “Nice hairstyle.”

Mikey felt the blood rush up to his cheeks. “Gerard didn’t give me much time to get ready this morning.” He explained.

“What an asshole.” Pete laughed.

“Well, I wouldn’t be here right now if he hadn’t forced me out of the house. I’d probably still be sleeping to be honest.”

“Wouldn’t we all?” Pete sighed.

“You know, you’re a lot cooler alone than with that huge group you always hang out with.” Mikey told Pete.

“To tell you the truth, I can’t stand any of them. They’re all dicks.”

“Then why do you hang out with them?”

“I only do when Ryan and Patrick are busy. I think they all know I hate them too?”

“Oh.”

“And don’t yell at me, but I may or may not have used you as an excuse to get away from them all.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Yeah.” Pete pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his backpack, lighting one. He held the pack out to Mikey, who accepted the offer. “I didn’t know you smoked” He said.

“I kinda stole some from Gerard.” Mikey admitted. “He never found out, and he’d probably slit my throat if he ever did.

They smoked in silence for a while, before Pete glanced down at his phone and muttered a curse under his breath. “We should probably get back right now.” He said, pushing Mikey out from under the bleachers and back into the rain. “Enjoy whatever class you have next. Let’s do this again sometime!” Pete dashed off back to the building, leaving Mikey alone.

Mikey walked back across the soaked football fields, thankful that he could use the rain as a valid excuse for why his hair looked so bad. He became lost in his thoughts, wondering why Pete would ever talk to him in the first place, not that he minded at all. He had to admit that Pete was pretty cool, and also very attractive. Mikey was in a considerably better mood for the rest of the day than he had been in that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete was waiting at Mikey’s locker when he entered the building the next day. “You’re cutting with me again.” He declared.

“Can’t.” Mikey said, desperately trying to get out of it. It’s not that he didn’t have fine last time, but it didn’t look too good if he missed first period twice.

“Why not?” Pete demanded.

“I don’t want to.” Mikey grabbed his books from his locker and started walking off. Pete ran after him.

“Please.” He begged, pouting his lips.

“Why do you want me to come so bad? You have other friends, just ask them.” He reasoned.

“You’re more entertaining than Ryan. All he does is talk about his cat and how beautiful Brendon’s eyes are. Besides, he bailed on me again.”

Mikey couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t know, that sounds pretty riveting.”

“Yeah sure. So can you please come with me?”

Rolling his eyes, Mikey replied, “Sure, why the fuck not? But this is the last time.”

Pete threw his fist into the air in success. “Alright let’s go.” He said, tugging on Mikey’s hand. The two of them walked back to the bleachers.

They sat next to each other on the concrete floor for what seemed like an eternity, talking about random things like television shows and annoying people until Pete finally said, “Let’s just skip the rest of the day.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” Mikey responded.

“Just this once. Then, if you don’t have any fun, I’ll leave you alone forever.”

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll keep bothering you until you say yes.”

“Where would we go?”

“There’s an arcade nearby.”

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope.”

Pete beamed at Mikey. “You’re so much cooler than Ryan! He’s never agreed to do this”

Pete and Mikey had easily snuck off the campus and got to Pete’s car before Mikey noticed the flaws in Pete’s plan. “What do I tell Gerard?”

“Gerard’s your brother, right?”

“Yeah, he always drives me home, and he’ll be pretty fucking suspicious when I’m not there waiting for him afterschool. Maybe we just shouldn’t go.”

“Tell him you got sick and went home early. It’s too late to turn back now anyways.” Mikey attempted to counter Pete’s suggestion, but couldn’t think of any good reason why it wouldn’t make sense. The two of them got into the car and Pete drove off.

The arcade was practically empty due to it being a Tuesday morning. Only a few adults sat around, playing the Vegas-like casino games. The lights from the games flashed dimly in the early morning light. The noises the games made were obnoxious and loud. Pete immediately walked over to the coin machine and bought a bucket full of coins. “We’re going to be here for a while.” He announced. “Now, let’s go play some shit.”

For some time, Mikey followed Pete around, watching him play the small assortment of games that were offered in the small building. He moved from a game where you threw basketballs into hoops to a giant wheel where it gave a random amount of tickets for whatever you landed on. Several times, Pete offered to play air hockey with Mikey, but Mikey denied. Eventually, Pete had enough of Mikey’s boring attitude. He walked over to one of the larger machines at the far end of the arcade. Mikey followed close behind, but immediately regretted it when he noticed the fluorescent colors and terrible pop music. Pete was going to get him to play Dance Dance Revolution.

“Not happening.” Mikey said, beginning to leave, but Pete wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Mikey back to the machine. Mikey reluctantly stepped up and leaned against the metal pole on the back of the machine while Pete set up the game.

“You’re going to have fun, whether you like it or not.” Pete said.

“Please don’t make me do this.”

“What song should we do?” Pete asked.

“Do they have any Anthrax?” Mikey suggested. It was unlikely they would have it, but it was worth a shot. Pete’s eyes grew wide with shock.

“You like Anthrax?” He gasped.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Dude you have awesome taste in music.”

“I know. Now are we playing this thing or no?”

“So they don’t have Anthrax, but they have Backstreet’s Back by the Backstreet Boys.”

Mikey groaned. “No. No. Not happening. Nope. We’re not doing this.”

Pete’s mouth twisted into an evil grin. “Oh yes we are.” He picked the song and put it on hard, ignoring the protests from Mikey. The music started playing and the colorful arrows began to appear on the screen. Mikey was filled with secondhand embarrassment as he watched Pete get completely into the song. Mikey couldn’t care less about his score, and occasionally stepped on  
one of the tiles on the floor to satisfy Pete’s nagging looks.

“We’re not stopping until you actually try.” Pete said, still energetically dancing along to the intolerable beats of 90s pop music. “I’m not kidding. I will play this song on repeat until you get a score above 500, no matter how many tokens it takes.”

Mikey glanced at the scores that decorated the top of the screen. Pete’s side declared that he had a 500,000, and Mikey’s side boasted a very low 45. The song ended and Pete didn’t hesitate in playing it again.

“Can we at least do a different song?” Mikey whined.

“It’s too late now.” Pete said as the music began playing over again. “Now we’re doing this and we’re doing it right.”

Yet again, Pete had trapped Mikey in participating in whatever he wanted and there was no way out of it, besides the logical one of walking away. This prompted him to put slightly more effort into the game. Pete grabbed onto Mikey’s hands, trying to get him to dance more. Before long, Mikey was almost as into it as Pete. The two of them were dancing along to Backstreet Boys, with Pete shouting the lyrics and Mikey laughing furiously.

The song ended and a crowd around the boys burst into applause. Mikey felt himself blushing furiously. Since when was there a crowd watching them? “Shit, you beat me!” Pete exclaimed, a defeated look on his face.

The crowd dispersed and Pete and Mikey walked away from the game. Pete looked into his once full bucket of coins and sighed when he noticed it was empty. “Maybe we shouldn’t have wasted our coins on that game.” He said. Mikey just rolled his eyes. “We should probably get going.”

“What time is it?”

“Like 2 something I think”

“Shit! Schools going to end soon! I have to get home.” Mikey said, rushing to leave the arcade.

Pete grabbed him by the arm. “Relax, we still have twenty minutes. Let me cash in my tickets and then I’ll drive you home. No, better idea, I’ll drive you to my place so you won’t have to worry about Gerard finding out.”

“No, I really should get home.” Mikey felt nervous at Pete’s random kindness towards him. He wasn’t entirely willing to go home with him.

“Just today. Like I said, I’ll ignore you forever if you do this. Or we can do it more if you enjoyed yourself.”

“You’re making this seem like a really bad date.”

“Who said it wasn’t?”

“Just go cash in your tickets. I’ll wait outside.”

Pete ran over to the counter, arms full of at least 1000 tickets won from endless games of skee ball. Mikey walked outside to the benches, considering calling Gerard. He knew Gerard would be upset with him, but it was better than going home with Pete, who could be some kind of murder. Unfortunately, Gerard had texted Mikey, saying that he was in detention and would have to find another way home. Mikey was stuck with Pete.

Pete emerged from the arcade, carrying a 3-foot tall teddy bear. Pete walked over to Mikey and shoved the teddy bear in his arms. “His name is Bronx and I’m giving him to you.” Mikey realized that he was doing an awful lot of blushing today.

“Thanks.” He murmured.

“So are you coming with me?” Pete gave Mikey a similar look to the one he had used when trying to convince Mikey to cut with him.

Mikey stared down at the teddy bear, thinking about whether or not Pete was some kind of serial killer/ sex slave pimp/ insane psycho. “Yeah, I guess so.” He finally said.

“Teddy bears always do the trick.” Pete joked. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed there was a lot of dialogue here, but eventually, there won't be as much. It's mostly just part of the set up. I should also tell you that Pikey is the focus of this story, with Frerard and Ryden as background things that are still relevant to the story. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pete’s house was nestled in a nice, clean neighborhood with large oak trees dotting in the sidewalks and fancy little playgrounds on every street corner. It was the literal definition of the suburbs, and Mikey felt so out of place. Every lawn was bright green and neatly trimmed, every car was expensive and shiny, and every house looked almost exactly the same. It was kind of terrifying. 

Mikey and Pete walked through a large metal door with fancy designs on it and into the house. “I hope you don’t mind dogs.” Pete said as a large poodle came running to the front door. The dog jumped up on Mikey and he stumbled back as the dog licked his face. 

“Nah, dogs are cool.” Mikey said, scratching the poodle behind its ear. “I’ve always wanted one but my mom would never let me get one. She won’t even let me get a fish.” The dogs tail thumped against a wall. 

“That sucks.” Pete’s dog finally left Mikey alone and lumbered off into the livingroom, and Mikey finally had a chance to look at the house. Everything inside was sparkling clean and high tech. The hard wood floors were so polished that you could easily see your reflection in it. The furniture was all leather, and made an annoying squeaking sound as Pete’s dog jumped onto it. Instead of having the couch littered with coats and backpacks, it only had a couple of remotes for a television that was nowhere to be found. Electronic picture frames lined the walls, cycling through photos of Pete’s family’s past. Mikey couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. His single floor, falling apart, can barely call it a home, paled in comparison to Pete’s suburban dream house. 

“I’ll hang up your jacket, oh and can you take off your shoes? My mom will be kinda pissed if you wear them inside.” Pete asked. Mikey handed Pete his leather jacket and pulled off his converse, wondering why his mom never told him to remove his shoes or hang up his jacket. Usually, he just threw it onto whatever surface was open. “I should warn you that I have siblings, although I am the youngest. They can get annoying.” At least Mikey was never annoyed at Gerard. That was one thing he had over Pete. 

Pete led Mikey upstairs to his room. Pete’s room was a huge contrast from the rest of the house. Countless posters covered the walls. Some were from bands. Others were from movies. All of them were awesome. He stopped to admire an Iron Maiden poster that hung by the bedroom door. The room was painted a dark blue, differing greatly from the bright whites and beiges that coated the rest of the house. Piles of clothes covered the matching dark blue carpet. It reminded Mikey of his own room, which looked very similar to Pete’s. 

Mikey immediately gravitated over to a box full of records. A large record player sat on the dresser. Mikey thumbed through a box of vinyls that lie nearby, admiring Pete’s taste in music. He had bands ranging from hardcore metal to progressive rock. “You have a really impressive collection.” Mikey remarked. Pete pulled out a Radiohead vinyl and began to play it. Airbag began to play. “  
"I’ve always wanted OK Computer on vinyl.” He sighed. 

“You can have mine if you want, I have another copy buried somewhere.” Pete said. 

“How do you have another copy of OK Computer just lying around somewhere?” The idea of it was slightly shocking.

“I lost mine somewhere, so my dad just bought me another one. I’ll find the original eventually.” The jealous feeling came back to Mikey. Pete’s parents would just buy a replacement for whatever   
Pete had lost, even though it was still probably somewhere in the house. If Mikey had lost a vinyl, he would have to replace it himself or forget about it. This must be what it’s like to have a lot of money. Mikey wondered what Pete’s parents even did for a living. 

Pete jumped onto his bed, singing along to Paranoid Android, which had just come on. “Just relax, you look so uptight.” Pete commented. Mikey pulled over a black beanbag chairs that lie in the corner of the room. There was a bass guitar behind it.

“I’ve always wanted to learn to play the bass.” Mikey said, reaching towards the instrument. It was a slick black with red accents on it. The head was bigger than his fist.

“Yeah, I’ve been playing for a while. It’s an easy instrument.” Pete explained, taking the bass and plugging it into a small amp. He began fingering out songs, and eventually grabbed a pick. 

“You’ll have to teach me sometime.” Mikey said, watching Pete play in awe. His hands moved so nicely across the strings, the deep sounds that came out of the bass thumped in Mikey’s chest. 

“Can you play anything?” Pete asked him.

“I can play the guitar somewhat well.” He told him.

“Perfect, I can teach you no problem.” Pete said, an eager look on his face. “Ok, come over here.” Pete made room for Mikey on his bed next to him, turning inwards so as to not hit Mikey with the neck of the bass. “The bass is basically just the first four strings of the guitar, except you don’t really play any chords and the strings are thicker.” Pete talked like he had been teaching the bass for years. He handed the instrument to Mikey and put the strap around his neck. “Ok try and play something.” 

Mikey stared at the elongated neck, unsure of what to play. “I don’t know anything.” He said. 

“Right. I forgot that.” Pete thought for a second, then said, “Come sit in my lap, I have an idea.” Mikey gave Pete a confused look, and Pete laughed. “It’s not going to be as creepy as it sounds.” He promised. 

Mikey did what Pete told him, and Pete put his hand on the bass. “Ok so what we’re going to do is I’m going to show you where you put your fingers and you’re just going to follow me.” 

Mikey put his fingers on the neck, and Pete began to show Mikey what to do. Mikey struggled at first, finding himself unable to push the strings hard enough. “Maybe we’ll try something easier.” Pete said, and he placed his hand on top of Mikey’s. “Let’s see how this works.” Pete began to move his fingers, and Mikey’s moved with him. It sounded much nicer this time, and Mikey was proud that he was making something that could be listened to without wanting to rip one’s ears out. 

“Awesome!” Pete said, holding his hand up. Mikey high-fived him. “You have the makings of a great bass player.” He complimented. In his head, Mikey knew that he had literally done nothing and Pete did all the work, but he let Pete think that he had managed to play it. 

The boys were interrupted by Mikey’s phone. “Gerard’s calling me.” He said, answering the phone. 

“Where are you?” Gerard asked.

“I’m at Pete Wentz’s house. I probably should’ve told you that.”

“You know that school called and said you weren’t in today.” Mikey could feel his heart pound through his chest. “I know I dropped you off.” Gerard’s voice was accusing.

“You’re not going to leave me alone until I tell you the truth, are you.” 

“Nope.”

“Well, Pete kidnapped me and then tied me to a chair and force fed me refried beans.” 

“Right.” Gerard seemed 100% done with Mikey’s shit. “ Do you need a ride home?”

“Do I need a ride home?” Mikey repeated to Pete.

“You do not need a ride home.” Pete said.

“I do not need a ride home.” Mikey told Gerard. 

“So what’s his house like anyways?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Is it big? How close does he live?”

“Why does any of this matter?”

“Don’t know. I just wanted to know what your boyfriends house was like.” Mikey could almost hear Gerard’s smug grin. 

“Whatever, I’ll be home later.” 

“Ok, have fun with your boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my-“ Gerard hung up, cutting Mikey off. 

“Shall we keep practicing?” Pete asked. Mikey nodded his head, and repositioned his hands so that they could continue to play. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Mikey muttered to himself, hoping that Pete didn’t hear him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do I have to go today?” Mikey whined, covering his head with his pillow. “I’m gonna puke.” 

“Don’t you have a test today though?” Gerard said, impatiently waiting by his bedroom door.

“Yeah, but what if I threw up in the middle of it?” He was determined to stay home today. The only thing worse than going to school, was going to school sick. He’s thrown up in the middle   
of class before, and it definitely wasn’t fun. 

“What period is your test?” Gerard asked. 

“1st.”

“I’ll tell you what. Go in, take the test, try not to get sick on everything, and then I’ll drive you home. That way, we can both get out of class.” 

“Deal.” Mikey grumbled, half falling asleep. Gerard threw a book at him and left the room. 

As usual, Pete was waiting at Mikey’s locker when he entered the building in the morning. It had become a ritual for the two boys. Pete had stopped asking Mikey to cut class with him, but they would always spend time together in between classes or after school at Pete’s house. Mikey never let Pete come over to his house, and made bullshit excises to why not. Pete no longer hung around with his group anymore, except for Ryan. Mikey was thankful for that. They had all made him very uncomfortable and self-conscious. Maybe Pete had noticed. 

“Sup Mikey Way!” Pete greeted, in his usual bouncy self. 

“Hey Wentz.” Mikey replied, shoving books into his locker and trying to ignore his headache. “What’s up?”

Pete rocked back and forth on his heels. “I know I said I wouldn’t ask you to anymore, but can you cut with me one last time?” Pete asked, giving Mikey big puppy-dog eyes. “I really want to   
show you something.” 

“I have a test first period. And then Gerard’s taking me home.” Mikey informed him. Cutting class with Pete now would completely invalidate the whole reason for him being in school, and if   
Gerard found out, he’d probably make him stay for the rest of the day. 

“It’s something really important.” Pete continued to beg. “It can’t really wait or I might never be able to show you.” 

“Why now though?” 

“Because.” 

“Fine.” Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes. He had learned a long time ago to not fight Pete. He could never win, nor did he want to sometimes. 

The two boys were in their usual spot behind the bleachers before the first bell even rang. “Well, we’re here. What do you want to show me?” Mikey asked, looking around the deserted area. It’s not like Pete could’ve hidden anything back here without it being obvious. Mikey was pretty sure he wasn’t holding anything either. Maybe Pete got another, better, tattoo and wanted to show him where there weren’t any people. But why couldn’t he show him later? 

What he didn’t notice, was that while he was lost in his thoughts, Pete had moved closer, the distance between them growing smaller and smaller. “Well?” Mikey said, still completely unaware   
of what was going on. “What-“ Pete’s soft, smooth lips cut Mikey off.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it grew more intimate as the seconds moved on. Mikey was cautious in kissing back, but before long, Pete had slipped his tongue between Mikey’s teeth. Pete wrapped his arms around Mikey’s neck, and Mikey grabbed Pete’s waist. It wasn’t sloppy or messy like most first kisses were, this was just perfect and Mikey never wanted it to end. It startled him when Pete pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” Pete quickly apologized. 

Mikey couldn’t help but smile. Sorry was the last thing Pete needed to be. The kiss was incredible and Mikey craved more. The feeling and the taste of Pete was addicting. Without thinking,   
Mikey pulled Pete in for round two. He could feel the curve of Pete’s lips as Pete smiled. He had briefly forgot that he was sick at all, and just enjoyed the moment. 

“You’re an incredible kisser.” Pete said once they had stopped.

“Thanks.” Mikey smirked. “I try.” 

“No seriously, how many people have you made out with before?” 

“Literally no one.” 

“I’m impressed Mikey Way. Very impressed.”

“Shit, I probably should’ve told you I was sick.” Mikey said. Pete gave him the “are you serious” look. 

“This is important information Mikey.” Pete joked. “Now I have sick spit all up in my mouth!” 

“Why do you think I didn’t want to come out here? There’s a reason I’m going home next period!” 

“Fuck you and your hotness! Now I’m going to get sick!” Pete sounded angry, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

“You gave me no chance whatsoever to tell you. I didn’t know you were going to kiss me!”

“Whatever, we’ll just be sick together.” Pete said, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s neck again. Mikey gave him a confused look and Pete replied with, “Well if I’m going to get sick anyways, might as well make it worth it.” That logic was hard to argue with and they were back on each other’s lips until the bell signaling for second period rang.

“Whoops, missed my test.” Mikey laughed, not regretting it at all. 

“You’ll just have to make it up then.” Pete said, gripping Mikey’s hand. “Fuck, I hate it that you’re taller.” He grumbled. They walked back into the building.

“I hope I didn’t get you too sick.” Mikey told him, feeling kinda guilty for not telling Pete beforehand. 

“Eh, it’s fine. Have fun at home you asshole.” Pete said before they parted ways. Thankfully, Pete was long gone before Mikey had finally thrown up. 

“Goddammit.” He muttered, searching his bag for a pack of gum. Gerard laughing at from his car didn’t help the situation much. 

“You okay buddy?” He asked once Mikey made it to the car.

“Fuck off.” Gerard continued to laugh, and Mikey couldn’t help but join in. “Asshole.”


	5. Chapter 5

Pete grabbed onto Mikey’s hand, jumping up and down. “Come on.” He said, dragging out the words. “You’ll like them, I promise.” His bottom lip pouted. Ever since they started dating, Pete had wanted to introduce Mikey to his friends, specifically Brendon and Ryan. Mikey had always attempted to find ways out of it, and it usually worked. Pete wasn’t having much of it this time though. 

“I promised Frank that I’d hang out with him today.” Mikey told him. For once, he wasn’t lying to get out of something. The two of them had made plans to hang out weeks ago, but they had to keep cancelling. Today might be one of the only days when Mikey can hang out with Frank, and he didn’t want to cancel on the kid again. 

“He can come! Ryan and Brendon won’t mind!” Pete’s eyes were filled with eagerness. 

“I’ll call Frank and ask him.” Mikey sighed, dialing Frank’s number. 

“Put it on speaker.” Pete whispered into the ear that wasn’t pressed against the phone. “I want to hear what he says, maybe do some convincing.” Mikey rolled his eyes, putting the speakerphone on. There was no way he would be able to trick the little bastard now.

“Don’t tell me you have to cancel on me Way.” Frank said once he picked up the phone. 

“No, no.” Mikey assured. “Pete just wants me to meet his friends, and he suggested that you come too.” He silently prayed that Frank would say no, but knowing Frank, he wasn’t going to be so lucky. Frank was almost as bad as picking up hints as Mikey was leaving them.

“Sure!” Frank said. “I’ll meet you guys outside of school!” Frank hung up and Pete did his little victory dance. Mikey silently cursed Frank’s inability to understand Mikey’s telepathic messages and vague signs of distress.

Pete dragged Mikey outside to meet Frank, who was smiling up at the two of them. Despite how short Pete was, Frank still had to look up at him. It was actually pretty funny. 

“Hey guys!” Frank greeted, a little too happy for Mikey’s taste. 

“So where are we meeting your friends?” Mikey asked Pete. 

“The smoothie place. Brendon works there and he can get us free drinks.” Pete said, shoving Mikey into his car. Frank sat in the back, eagerly bouncing in his seat. Him and Pete would make great friends if they socialized more often. 

Before long, they arrived at the smoothie place, and were immediately welcomed by Pete’s friends. Brendon was nearly as energetic as Pete and Frank, but Ryan was more calm and down to Earth. Mikey knew he was going to end up liking Ryan the most. He was the only one that seemed just as bored as Mikey felt. 

They walked inside and Brendon ordered some smoothies for all of them. They all sat down at one of the tables by the window, and Pete, Frank, and Brendon immediately started up a conversation. Mikey and Ryan just listened in, mostly zoning out. Mikey silently sipped his smoothie, which was pretty damn good, occasionally smiling at Pete being a cute little dumbass. 

“So that’s the story of my attempt to play the trombone.” Brendon said, concluding his long tale with a smug grim on his face. Mikey had to admit that it was a pretty funny story. Brendon took a sip from his smoothie, waiting for someone to try and top him. 

“Why don’t you tell us the story of the firecrackers.” Pete said to Ryan. Ryan looked down and pursed his lips. “Come on.” Pete begged. “That story was fantastic.” 

“It can’t be better than mine.” Said Brendon with his cocky attitude. “Mine was pretty fucking awesome.” He declared. 

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asked. It was the first time he had spoken this whole time. “I mean it was pretty good, but it’s nothing compared to the time me and Spencer almost burnt our street down.” Ryan said, leaning back in his chair. Everyone stared at Ryan, waiting for him to start. “Oh fine.” He sighed. “So me and Spencer used to love making fireworks when we were younger.” He started.

At some point throughout Ryan’s story, Pete wrapped his arm around Mikey’s shoulders. He took that as an invitation to rest his head on Pete. It was hard to pay attention to Ryan while Pete was stroking his arm, but from what he heard, Ryan’s story definitely topped Brendon’s. Mikey couldn’t help but notice that Brendon was staring at Ryan’s lips the whole time.

“Are Brendon and Ryan dating?” Mikey asked Pete, whispering it so none of the others heard.

“Nah, not yet.” Pete replied, smirking. 

“Yet?”

“Oh, they’re totally crushing on each other.” Pete explained. “Ryan’s just too shy to admit it and Brendon doesn’t want to be the first to make a move.”

“They both told you this?”

“Yup. The best part is that neither of them know.” 

“Are you guy keeping secrets?” Frank interrupted. “Why don’t you share it with the whole table.” Frank was struggling to suppress a grin. 

“We’re talking about how annoying Gerard is.” Mikey joked. Frank stuck out his tongue and Ryan finished his story. 

“Yeah, so. Um, our neighbors house still has a black scorch mark along the side of it, and they still never fixed the transformer.” Brendon started applauding Ryan, earning stares from the few people in the shop. 

“So can anyone top that?” Pete asked. “Because I definitely can’t.” 

“What about the time you almost burnt your house down, Mikey?” Frank asked, grinning at him. 

“We said we’d never talk about it again.” Mikey said. “Besides, it’s a lame story.” 

“A lame story that we all want to hear.” Pete said, poking Mikey in the side. Mikey squirmed away, blushing slightly. 

“Fine, but it is really boring.” He sighed. 

“That doesn’t make us want to hear it any less.” Brendon said.

“Ok ok. I'll tell you. So Gerard and my mom had gone out shopping somewhere, for hair dye I think, and I was alone in the house with Frank. Frank was begging me for food because apparently he doesn’t know where my kitchen is, so I was going to get pop tarts. Now of course this little shit-“

“Hey!” Frank interjected, sounding insulted. “No need for name-calling.” His voice said “offended,” but his face said, “I’m totally just messing with you.” 

Mikey continued, “So Frank being the little shit he is wouldn’t just eat his pop tarts cold, so he begged me to put them in the toaster. And then, it was Frank’s idea to put the toaster on its side so the pop tarts fly out onto the plate, so we can say this whole story is Frank’s fault.”

Frank interrupted. “I wasn’t the one who-“ 

“I’m getting there. So the toaster is on its side stuffed with pop tarts, and then finished cooking, the thing pops up, but the pop tarts are stuck. Frank starts bitching about my shitty toaster while the thing is making terrifying noises, and I have the idea to stick a fork in the toaster to get the food out.” Mikey stopped talking when he noticed everyone suppressing laughter. He tried to defend himself, “No one told me that it’s a bad thing to stick a fork in a toaster.” 

“We were 13.” Frank said.

“I am a sheltered child. I wasn’t even allowed near a toaster most of my life.”

“Whatever, continue the story.” Brendon pushed.

“Fine. So I’m here with a fork, a whiny Frank, and a demon toaster that start to smoke dangerously. Now, Frank didn’t even try to stop me when I stuck the fork in the toaster, and some weird shit was going on where instead of electrocuting me, the fucking toaster burst into flames.” Ryan burst out laughing at the image of a flaming toaster. “Frank grabs a bucket full of water, and is seconds away from dumping it on the toaster when we remember, this thing will probably kill us all of we throw water on it. So what Frank does, is he starts beating the thing with a mop. Well that catches fire too so we have a smoldering toaster and a flaming mop. Now instead of doing the logical thing of calling the fire department, Frank starts running around with the mop, leaving me alone with the toaster. He throws the mop outside and stomps on it until part of our front yard is burnt to a crisp. Meanwhile, I have to try and put the toaster out before it burns the whole place down, so what do I do? I somehow managed to pick it up and throw it into our neighbor’s pool. The thing sparked for a second before it finally died. No one ever found out, although my mom was a little confused at where the toaster went. I’m still not sure what happened with the neighbor, but the toaster from hell definitely didn’t kill him so I’m sure it was fine.” 

By the time Mikey finished the story, everyone was crying with laughter over the imagery that Mikey described. There was nothing funnier than a panicked Frank running around with a blazing mop.

“I never did get those pop tarts.” Frank sighed nostalgically. 

“I mean it’s not my fault you don’t like cold pop tarts.” Mikey said accusingly. 

“So the question stands again.” Pete said. “Can anyone top that story?” Everyone at the table started shaking their heads. Brendon was still snickering at Mikey’s story. “Well, I guess Mikey is the winner!” 

“What do I win?” Mikey asked. 

“A kiss from the fair emo princess Pete.” Ryan joked. Pete shrugged his shoulders and to the dismay of the group, Mikey accepted. 

“Get a room.” Brendon laughed, throwing a straw wrapper at them.

“You’re just jealous that you didn’t win.” Mikey said, throwing a crumbled napkin back at him. 

Before long, it was time for everyone to leave. They said their goodbyes, and Pete offered to drive Mikey home. “So what do you think of them?” Pete asked as they walked through the parking lot.

“They’re pretty rad guys.” Mikey admitted. “Tell great stories too.”

“I knew you’d like them.” Pete said, smiling at his success.


End file.
